criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannibalism
's recipe book.]] Cannibalism (Anthropophagy) usually refers to the act or practice of humans consuming human flesh. It is usually caused by some cultural reason, famine when no other options remain, or by insanity, which is the most common reason among Criminal Minds unsubs. Variations Cannibalism has several variations. *''Projected Cannibalism'': Projected Cannibalism is the act of someone inducing others to engage in Cannibalism, whether by force, by serving human remains as food to others, or by other means. *''Vampirism'': This term refers to Cannibals who preferably consume human blood rather than flesh, much like the fictional creatures whom the term refers to. On Criminal Minds Cannibals (of all types) featured on Criminal Minds. *Season One **Eddie Mays ("Blood Hungry") - A serial killer, one-time robber, and one-time abductor who would ingest the blood and organs of his victims after killing them, under drug-induced religious mania that these contained souls and that he could see God if he did. (Cannibal) *Season Three **Floyd Feylinn Ferell ("Lucky" and "Lucky Strikes") - A serial killer, abductor, and later proxy killer who is also a Satanist. As such, he attempted to Cannibalize his sister when he was 7-years old. After he was released from Hazelwood Hospital (after he was both required by Law to be released, and the hospital burned down), he began butchering prostitutes and both Cannibalizing them, and using their meat for food at his restaurant. Floyd also appears in Season Thirteen. (Cannibal and Projected Cannibal) *Season Five **Gina King ("The Performer") - A serial killer who, after murdering her victims, would puncture their throats and drink their blood. (Vampirist) **Owen Porter ("Exit Wounds") - A serial-turned-spree killer who cut out the spleen of Craig Ramey, his 4th victim, and presumably consumed it off-screen. (Cannibal) *Season Eight **Emma Kerrigan ("The Good Earth") - A serial killer and abductor who cut out the Placenta of 4-5th victim Cheryl Winslow and partially consumed it and attempted to feed it to her daughter. What's also interesting to note is that the Placenta is not actually made of flesh. (Cannibal and Attempted Projected Cannibal) *Season Nine **Wallace Hines ("The Inspiration" and "The Inspired") - A serial killer and abductor-turned-spree killer, serial rapist, one-time workplace shooter, and one-time cop killer who would force-feed his first victim's decapitated head to his later victims, even serving bits of it as food at the restaurant he worked at. (Projected Cannibal) **Jesse Gentry ("The Inspiration" and "The Inspired") - A budding serial killer, budding serial rapist, copycat, and one-time abductor who, like his twin brother Wallace, was a projected cannibal since he tortured his second victim by force-feeding her own severed finger to her. (Projected Cannibal) *Season Twelve **John Malone ("Hell's Kitchen") - A prolific serial killer and abductor who would take at least one liter of blood from his victims and consume it, believing it could cure his Xeroderma pigmentosum. (Vampirist) *Season Thirteen **Marcus Manning ("Lucky Strikes") - A budding serial killer, abductor, and copycat of Floyd Feylinn Ferell who copied his M.O., biting the legs of one of his victims post-mortem and eating the severed fingers of another. Also, like Floyd, he force-fed a victim's fingers to another victim. (Cannibal and Projected Cannibal) Real World *Albert Fish (Vampirist and Cannibal) *Andrei Chikatilo (Vampirist and Cannibal) *Carl Großmann (Cannibal and Possible Projected Cannibal) *Dorángel Vargas (Cannibal and Projected Cannibal) *Edmund Kemper (Cannibal) *Fritz Haarmann (Vampirist, Cannibal, and Possible Projected Cannibal) *Gerard Schaefer (Possible Cannibal) *Jack the Ripper (Possible Cannibal) *Jeffrey Dahmer (Cannibal) *Karl Denke (Cannibal and Possible Projected Cannibal) *Marcelo Costa de Andrade (Cannibal and Vampirist) *Nathaniel Bar-Jonah (Possible Cannibal and Possible Projected Cannibal) *Nikolai Dzhumagaliev (Cannibal and Possible Projected Cannibal) *Pedro Rodrigues Filho (Cannibal) *Richard Chase (Cannibal and Vampirist) *Sean Vincent Gillis (Cannibal) *Stephen Griffiths (Cannibal) *The Ripper Crew (Cannibals) *Tsutomu Miyazaki (Vampirist and Cannibal) *Yoo Young-chul (Cannibal) Category:Criminal Pathology